Xiulang Meets Spencer!
by Yami Matt
Summary: Xiulang ventures into the Spencers store. What will he find? MEILI (sorta) [for jeremy and kacie] FLAME ME


Jeremy told me to write something that would make him smile. So I'm giving it a shot. This is dedicated to Kacie and Jeremy. Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP is the wonderful people who made it up and disserve all the credit. ;] .. The character Xiulang belongs to Jeremy... in a way. I know there probably aren't Spencers in Japan. but. yah oh well.  
  
This is MEILI - Meiling and Xiulang. Xiulang IS Syaoran.. sorta... In a way. But isn't. So don't get weirded out when Syaoran shows up. It's short. It made Jeremy smile.  
  
I love FLAMES. No need to review. I want FLAMES - HAHA-FLAME ME PLEASE ^_____^  
  
Xiulang didn't go shopping very often. And when he did it was either for himself or Meiling. However this time, he was bored. Bored and lonely. Meiling was off doing whatever she does, and had left that morning. No note or nothing. Not like Xiulang cared, he knew she was probably just out shopping or something. So he figured he would too!  
  
The brunette hadn't ever really been shopping alone; had figured it was sort of a girly thing. Not for a man. You know?  
  
However one store had caught his attention. Everything was glowing inside against the black wall. Spencers. "Spencers?" He said out loud. "What kinda name is that..."  
  
He stepped inside. Shelves were lit up with neon lights, candles, and sparklers. Masks hung on the wall on the other side. Xiulang narrowed his eyes... In the back, well he couldn't real make it out. Everything was dark back there and lit up with black lights. He glanced at the clerk behind the desk. She smiled. Xiulang stared at her, sliding his hands in his pockets and laughing uneasily. "Eheheh."  
  
He couldn't resist. He ventured to the 'darker' area of the store (sounds spooky huh?). He figured it was just some more lights for a teenager's room... when he saw something.  
  
"Dice. Spice up your sex life by playing a game of... holy cow." His eyes widened and he snatched the dice off the shelf quickly. Reading the tag. "Spice your sex life up by playing a game of sex dice." He turned the die, reading each square. "Lick, Massage, caress, kiss, suck, blow." And then the other die. "Breasts, neck, stomach, inner thigh, P...Pe..uh, and fingers." He blinked when he heard a lady next to him clear her throat... then quickly stuffed the dice back on the shelf. "Uh. Haha, what will they think of next?" He said quickly, pretending not to be interested in the die.  
  
He turned away from her and looked at more of the items. Whips, chains, handcuff... a sperm key chain? Xiulang blinked and reached out to pick it up after looking around to make sure no one was watching him. It was a ... sperm? Xiulang shook his head and stuck it back on the shelf.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Xiulang-kun?"  
  
"AH!" The brunette jumped 5 feet in the air and spun around. Standing there was the spitting image of him. "Syaoran?!"  
  
"What are you planning on handcuffing Meiling to the bed?" A smirk.  
  
"M-mind your own business. And what are you doing?"  
  
Syaoran glared. Xiulang glare. "So then what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm..." Syaoran lifted his arm, showing his 'twin' the t-shirt over it, "Getting a t-shirt."  
  
"Oh." Xiulang felt stupid. "Yah well. Screw you." He looked back at the shelves. Going through things.  
  
"You're so gross."  
  
"You're so annoying. Don't you have better things to do than stand there and watch me?"  
  
"Actually I do." Syaoran turned and walked off, looking at more of the 'cleaner' objects in the store. However, Xiulang stayed in the back. Digging through things. It was rather interesting, and he KNEW his girl would have an interest in ANYTHING he bought here. She had wanted handcuffs lately. So Xiulang knew this was her kinda store. (A/N: Haha I love Kacie n' all her kinkyness.)  
  
But what to get? Handcuffs. Xiulang searched back across the shelves, he knew he saw them, and sure enough there they were. He picked them up. What else? He could surprise her with something else. Those dice were cute. Well, not cute... he chuckled and snagged them. Xiulang figured that would be enough to satisfy and headed to the front desk. He paused however when he saw body flavor spray on/lick off. And figured the cherry, strawberry, and blueberry she would like and picked them up.  
  
It was a rather embarrassing walk to the counter. People stared at him. He lowered his head and blushed... placing the items in front of the lady. She kept the same strange smile as she rung the items up (which made Xiulang feel weirder) and put them in a bag. "Will that be all today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"20.34."  
  
Xiulang handed her the money and reached for the bag. He was taken by surprise when he found that it wasn't HIS hand that grabbed the bag. He turned to the person going through his stuff to find ... "SYAORAN!"  
  
"Haha, sex dice, body flavor, and handcuffs?"  
  
"GIMME THAT!" Xiulang yelled and snatched the bag.  
  
"What? I was just saying what everyone else wanted to!" He grinned. "You're pathetic."  
  
"Are you two brothers?" The clerk butted in. Both Syaoran and Xiulang stared at her a moment, glared at each other and then shook their heads. "No... We aren't related." Xiulang growled and headed to the door.  
  
"Have fun with Meiling!" Syaoran called after him with a grin. "I know I never did."  
  
Syaoran waited and watched... making sure Xiulang was gone. Peaking out the door, rushing to make sure his rival was good and gone. "Ok lady hurry with this..." and set his own pare of handcuffs, body flavor, and sex dice on the counter.  
  
FOR KACIE AND JEREMY -giggle.- FLAME ME ^___^; 


End file.
